


Cons of Humanity

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Helpful Sam, Human Castiel, Sick Castiel, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: Castiel curled deeper into the blankets taking deep breaths as he snuggled into the soft silky pillow. He pulled the blanket from over his head, but quickly pulled it back over to combat the cold. His head was aching in pain causing him to curl further into himself. The pain he felt was nothing compared to the turning of his stomach and the pressure on his sinuses. With a shiver, he closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.





	1. The Way It Starts

Castiel curled deeper into the blankets taking deep breaths as he snuggled into the soft silky pillow. He pulled the blanket from over his head, but quickly pulled it back over to combat the cold. His head was aching in pain causing him to curl further into himself. The pain he felt was nothing compared to the turning of his stomach and the pressure on his sinuses. With a shiver, he closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Several hours later he woke again to the sound of Dean pounding against the door. Castiel shot out of bed and ran towards the door. This was a terrible idea considering it made him incredibly light headed and nauseous. He swung open the door to be faced with Dean's angry face. The young man had his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"We were supposed to leave hours ago, what the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted obviously agitated and hungover.

Castiel stared at the floor in shame, "I apologize I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

The former angel quickly closed the door trying to keep himself from getting sick. He threw on some old clothes of Deans and rushed outside to meet the Winchesters. As he entered the car he was stared down by the wandering eyes of Sam.

"You okay, Cas?" The youngest Winchester asked.

"I-"

"He's just mad I ruined his precious sleep." Dean interrupted, before pulling onto the main road.

As the drive went on, Castiel was constantly rolling the window up and down to ease the hot and cold flashes. If he wasn't sweating or shaking he was curled up on the seat desperately willing nausea away. Dean blaring music and Sam's continuous talking was also not helping the situation.

He woke a few hours later to darkness and the parking lot of an old, rotting motel. Dean and Sam were already out of the car removing duffle bags and other equipment from the trunk. The former angel removed himself from the car. With slow steady steps, he walked into the motel room. He was disappointed to find only two beds and no couch. He sighed heavily knowing he was spending the night on the floor.

It was not long before Sam had fallen asleep and Dean had absorbed himself into the world of crap television. From the floor, Castiel stared at the ceiling that was stained with things that he didn't particularly want to know about. The room was spinning and his throat was burning. He huffed as he rolled onto his side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was 2:00 am when Castiel bolted from his position on the floor into the bathroom. He began retching out all the food that he had consumed in the past two days. The constant vomiting never seemed to end.

\---------------------  
Dean had been rudely awakened by a bright light shining from underneath the bathroom door. He let out a grunt as he flipped over away from the light. Concern grew when he saw that Castiel wasn't there but instead just the blanket and pillow. He knew Cas was a heavy sleeper and normally slept through the night. The older man had looked tired and off all day but he thought nothing of it. Dean put it down to just general stress.

A few minutes turned into a half an hour and Deans stomach ached with worry. He quietly got out of bed and tiptoed towards the bathroom. He put an ear up to the door before lightly tapping his knuckle against the wood.

"Cas?" Cas, you okay, man?" Dean asked as he turned the doorknob.

The smell was so bad. The scent of old food and mold filled his nose. Too bad the smell wasn't as bad as seeing his best friend passed out against a bathtub. He knelt before his friend before gently shaking his shoulders.

"Come on Cas, you need help." Dean willed him to open his eyes or speak.

"D...ean" Cas slurred, the delirium dangerously consuming his mind.

Dean lifted the man into a sitting position. "We need to get fluids and medicine into you and then you can sleep okay, buddy?"

Cas heard the words but had no clue what he said. "'Kay."

"I'm gonna carry you so don't flip out on me," Dean said mainly to comfort himself considering Cas had no energy or lick of sense to do anything.

Dean lifted the former angel before carrying him to the table where he set him carefully down in one of the chairs. It was at this point Sam decided to join the chaos.

Sam sat up in bed as he heard the chairs squeak against the floor. "Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Cas has the flu."

Sam rose out of bed "I'll go find the first aid kit and whatnot." The taller Winchester slid on his shoes and made his way out the door.

Dean placed a cup of water in front of his suffering friend. "Come on Cas, I need you to at least drink a few gulps."

The half-asleep man slowly brought the cup of water to his lips. With shaking hands, he was able to drink nearly half the glass. Dean gave him a friendly pat on the back and placed the cup in the sink. Soon Sam came back with a load of medications that were hidden in the Impala for hunting injuries. After getting the grumpy feverish former angel to drink the disgusting flu medicine, Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam looked seriously at Dean. "He can't sleep on the floor, Dean. I'll take the floor so you guys can have the beds."

Dean shook his head, "no Cas and I'll just share."

Sam shrugged before returning to bed. Dean gathered Cas into his arms and laid him underneath the covers of the bed. After assuring that a trash can and glass of water was next to his friend, Dean retreated to his side of the bed. The older Winchester rested next to Cas who was already fast asleep. Dean affectionally ruffled his hair before flipping over and falling asleep.


	2. The Way it Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his mother hen instinct.

Dean opened the door as quietly as he could as to not wake his sick friend. Little did he know that was pointless because as the older Winchester entered the room he was greeted with the horrible sound of more gagging. Dean dropped the bags on the floor as he rushed towards the door, he knocked gently against the wood. Sam was leaning against the door frame with a concerned look on his face.

"Cas? You alright buddy?" All he got in return was a low grunt.

"I'm coming in okay?"

Still no answer.

Dean opened the door. Castiel was curled in on himself on the floor shivering violently. Dean sat down next to him and rubbed and patted his back affectionately. "You're not feeling too well huh buddy?"

Dean looked up to Sam as the younger brother stuck his head around the door. "Sam, can you bring me the medicine in the grocery bag and a cold towel?"

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"It's gonna be okay, Cas," Dean whispered as he lifted Castiel into a sitting position.

Sam came back in and handed Dean the medicine and cloth. With some effort, Dean was able to get Cas to swallow some of the medication before the older man began dodging the spoon. Dean dusted off his pants as he stood up.

"Think you can walk to the bed?" He asked. The former angel nodded and lifted himself up onto his shaky legs. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist to keep him from falling over.

He eased Castiel into bed before remembering something. The green-eyed man rushed to the grocery bag on the floor and pulled out a blanket. It was the softest blanket that Dean could find. It was large, fluffy, and soft like the underside of a dogs neck. What really drove Dean to purchase it was the beautiful blue color that matched his friend's eyes. He pulled the ribbon off the blanket before spreading it over Cas. He took extra care to tuck the blanket tightly around him, much like he used to do for Sam each night when they were younger. It brought a smile to his face as he watched Castiel snuggle into it before promptly falling asleep.

“Dean?” Sam questioned while tying his shoes.

Dean turned away from Castiel, “yes, Sammy?”

“We gotta meet the deputy in ten minutes, we need to go.” The younger Winchester explained.

_Oh shit._

He forgot about the hunt.

\-------------------------------

Castiel awoke with the world's biggest headache, one of those headaches that start from the front of the head and gradually get worse. Besides that for the first time two days he didn’t feel the need to puke. As he sat up he noticed the silence that filled the room, no Dean to be seen, and no Sam. A panic filled his heart as he jumped out of bed.

The idea of standing was quickly abandoned as his face quickly met the floor. His legs were still very weak. It took a few tries before the scruffy former angel found himself walking towards the kitchen area. There was a piece of paper folded in half with “Cas” written in all caps. He unfolded the paper and read it.

C _as,_

_There’s soup in the fridge, just stick it in the microwave for 2 minutes. I shouldn’t have to say this, but **don’t** leave the spoon in the bowl when you cook it. I left medication in the bathroom. I already put out the correct dosage there. Take it **after** you eat. In case you wake up and get bored the remote is on the counter. **Don’t** leave the room and give the whole world your flu._

_Sam and I went to check out the hunt, no idea when we'll be back. Don’t wait up, if we aren’t back by tomorrow night call Jodie or Garth, I'll leave contact information at the bottom of the page._

_Dean_

Castiel scoffed as he finished reading. Dean’s concern and care made him feel like a fledgling again. He was slightly insulted but knew that being what people call a “mother hen” made him feel important and needed. He considered it a huge honor that he was worthy of Dean’s maternal care.

\-----------------------------

Dean was exhausted as he entered the motel room at almost 4 in the morning. He found Castiel sleep on the couch, wrapped in the blanket as the tv played in the background. It was no surprise to him that Castiel would find Wheel of Fortune entertaining. Dean flinched as he heard the thud of Sam falling into bed, and it does not wake up Cas.

He walked over to his friend and tapped his shoulder, “Hey buddy, maybe you should sleep in a real bed.”

Castiel nodded as he got up and walked slowly to the bed. They both assumed their respectful positions. Castiel on the left side of the bed who slept on his side facing the wall, and Dean who slept on his stomach with one arm under the pillow and the other hanging off the bed.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“The soup was nice.”

Dean smiled into the pillow as Cas began to snore next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Let me know what you think down in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
